


The Elephant in the Room

by Kaylele



Series: Akaashi and Kenma's Roommate Adventures [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele
Summary: Kenma decides to address the elephant in the room. Aka: Kenma makes a video exposing Kuroo
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Series: Akaashi and Kenma's Roommate Adventures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707493
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of cute fluff ahead

Florence Blue @flybee...  
@Kodzuken What happened to your engagement ring? You haven't been wearing it recently. 

Hitachi Kimoko @yettibe…  
@Kodzuken What does Kuroo think of your new roommate?

Kiki Dawn @missyme…  
@Kodzuken We haven't seen Kuroo in a while! Where'd he go?

Yatchi Takashi @violet…  
@Kodzuken Where's your ring? Are you and Kuroo-San still getting married?

Lev Habia @levylevyb…  
@Kodzuken Where's your ring? And what's with the new roommate? 

Kenma sighed and set his phone down on the table. The delicious smell of food and Akaashi's soft humming were the only things distracting him from how unbearable his fans were being. Really, it wasn't their fault. After all, they had a right to be curious… but did they really have to be THAT curious? Couldn't they just leave it alone for a few more months.. or maybe forever? 

"Kozume-San?" 

Akaashi placed his hand on top of Kenma's for a brief moment before pulling it away, much to Kenma's displeasure. There was something sweet and comforting about it that the older boy didn't want to lose. 

"Something wrong?" 

Kenma sighed again and rested his head in his hands. 

"My fans are annoying…" 

"I'm sure fortnight isn't the worst game they could ask you to play." 

"It's not that…" Kenma grumbled "well it was but… they want to know what happened with Kuroo." 

"You haven't told them?" 

Kenma shook his head and watched as Akaashi got up to take the food out of the oven. It looked delicious and smelled amazing. He wasn't sure who taught Akaashi how to cook, but he wanted to thank them regardless.

"Why don't you tell them?" 

The question caught Kenma off guard and he realized he was far too distracted by the food.

"I… I don't know how. What am I even supposed to say?" 

"The truth," Akaashi prompted earning an eyeroll. 

"What.. that my ex fiance was a total ass who cheated on me with my neighbor's boyfriend?"

"Perhaps without the vulgarness, but yes." 

"Everybody would hate him…" Kenma mumbled softly, "things on the internet don't just go away like they do in real life." 

"Kozume-San," Akaashi sat down again, placing his hand on Kenma's, "things in real life don't go away either. Some people might forget, yeah but most people won't. The people who would hate him over the internet would have hated him in real life too." 

"Yeah.. I guess." 

Kenma slipped his hand out from under Akaashi's and placed it on top, letting a tiny smile creep onto his face as he did. Akaashi's face turned almost as red as his sweater but Kenma ignored it for the time being. 

"I'm starving," the blond chimed, standing up. "Let's eat." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you have work tomorrow?" Kenma asked, as the two were cleaning up from dinner.

"Only one class, but after that I'll be home." 

"Will you make a video with me… about Kuroo?" 

Akaashi stopped washing dishes and stared at Kenma for a moment. 

"You… want me to be in it?" 

"You're a big part of it too. I mean- not you but… Bokuto-San was a part of it… and you moved in. People are asking about that too." 

Akaashi thought for a moment and then nodded. Kenma was right. If he was going to tell the full story, he would need all sides of it. 

"I get off work at 2:30." 

"Thank you Akaashi-San." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the night went by slow. The kitchen was cleaned, the laundry was folded and both boys abandoned their normal work in favor of watching tv on the couch. 

"What's this show called again?" 

"Face Off." 

"This is crazy," Kenma muttered, curled up into a ball at Akaashi's side. 

"It's just special effects makeup. With the right materials it wouldn't be too difficult to do." 

"Do you think you could make my face look like that?" Kenma asked, referring to a strange fairy-like creature with glass wings. 

Akaashi chuckled lightly. 

"Probably.. but it wouldn't suit you." 

"What would suit me?" 

Akaashi looked down at Kenma, mapping out his face, just as he would the rest of his models. He envisioned a thin layer of eyeliner that curved upwards, accentuating his cat-like eyes, a brush of blush, a layer of lipstick- no.. lipgloss along with a beautiful reddish-orange gradient along his eyelids. Yes… it would look beautiful, just like the man himself. 

"Well?" Kenma asked, meeting Akaashi's gaze. 

The younger boy coughed, looking away. A small blush spread across his cheeks and for once he was glad Kenma turned off all the lights. 

"Um.. I'm not sure.." 

"Well," Kenma hummed softly, "I'll be willing to be your model, if you need one."

Akaashi nodded, still refusing to meet Kenma's gaze. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was about 11:30 when Akaashi felt the weight of Kenma's head fall onto his shoulder. The tv had slowly morphed into an incomprehensible blur of sound and colors over the last few hours, leaving both boys too tired to go to bed. Akaashi (in his already half asleep state) welcomed Kenma's warm presence and rested his head back against his. His hair was soft and smooth, like silk pillows and smelled like floral shampoo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Fluff and sadness ahead (not too much sadness though)

Kenma groaned as he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The tiny bit of sun that peeked out from the curtains was blinding and the chirping birds were slowly going to drive him crazy. Beside him was Akaashi, still asleep with one arm draped around Kenma's waist, holding him in place. He looked so sweet and peaceful like that, his face relaxed and soft and his hair ruffled and messy. For a moment, Kenma thought about taking a day off and going back to sleep in Akaashi's warm embrace… but sadly he couldn't. He had stuff to do.. and Akaashi did too. 

"-kaashi" Kenma muttered, shaking the boy next to him. "Akaashi, wake up." 

Akaashi groaned and hugged Kenma's waist tighter, burying his face into his side. A soft blush crept onto the blond's face as he shook him harder. 

"Akaashi, get up!" 

The younger boy mumbled something incoherent before slowly opening his eyes and looking around. The first thing he noticed was Kenma staring down at him. His normally straight hair was sticking up in all directions and there was a reddish tint to his cheeks that made him look kind of cute. The second thing he noticed was the strange position he had managed to get himself into.

"Um.. S-Sorry…" Akaashi mumbled, releasing his grip on Kenma and sitting up straight. 

" 'is fine." Kenma yawned. "We fell asleep.." 

"What time is it?" 

Kenma looked over at the small cat clock on the wall, trying to read the time. 

"10:30" 

"Shit!" Akaashi cursed, jumping up off the couch, "I'm gonna be late." 

Kenma watched in silence as Akaashi raced off to his room to get dressed. Slowly he got up and made his way to the kitchen so he could make some coffee. While the coffee was brewing he went to work packing up a small lunch box with a sandwich, some chips, an apple and a muffin. Did Akaashi like muffins? Whatever, it didn't matter. He found a thermos in one of the cabinets and filled it with coffee before screwing it shut. From the back of the house he could hear doors opening and closing, keys jingling and soft footsteps approaching. Before Akaashi could get to the door, Kenma stopped him, handing him the lunchbox and thermos. 

"Kozume-San I-" 

"Don't starve.. but don't be late either." Kenma muttered, looking away. 

"Th-thank you." Akaashi gave him a small bow before hurrying out of the house. 

As soon as the door closed Kenma felt his stomach drop. He had to get to work too, though he really didn't want to. The thought of making videos usually excited him but now it felt suffocating. Like an anchor pulling him deep into the icy depths of the ocean. He had promised his fans that he would make a video about Kuroo but really he would much rather crawl into a hole and die. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day dragged on unbearably slow while Kenma tried to figure out what he should actually say in the video. He opted to make a script (something he hadn't done in ages) but even then, nothing seemed to work. Everything he wrote down sounded far too vague or way too personal. Why did any of this have to happen, he wondered to himself. Why did Kuroo have to be an ass and cheat on him? Why did Bokuto have to go along with it? Why did he still care so much? 

Kenma scribbled out something on the paper before crumpling it up and throwing it away entirely. He couldn't do this. He might as well be shooting himself in the foot. For a moment he debated just sending out a tweet. 'Kuroo and I broke up and now my neighbor is my roommate'.... That was a cheap way out though. People would have way too many follow up questions. Follow up questions that he probably couldn't handle explaining. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 2:45 when Akaashi got home and Kenma realized he had made zero progress today. There was no script, no ideas, no focus and definitely no motivation. Everything felt wrong.. like he was exposing some forbidden knowledge or throwing someone under the bus. 

"I don't think I can do this…" Kenma mumbled softly as Akaashi made his way into the office. 

Akaashi looked around the room for a moment, noticing the waste basket half-full of crumpled papers and the paper in front of Kenma with nothing on it but the word 'ideas' and a couple of tear stains. 

"Kozume-San," Akaashi mumbled softly, making his way over to the blond. "You know, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." 

"Yes I do… I-... I promised my fans I would." 

"Your fans seem reasonable enough.. I'm sure they would understand if you need more time." 

"It's almost been three months though," Kenma sighed, pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his head in them.

"Kozume-San," Akaashi stepped forward, placing his hand on the blond's shoulder. "If you're going to make a video like this, it has to be because you want to. Not because your fans want you to.

Kenma nodded, letting Akaashi's words sink into his brain. He was doing this for him… because he wanted to. Not because it would please his fans, or hurt Kuroo, or leak personal information. He was doing this because he felt like it needed to be done. Finally, Kenma nodded, wiping away the very last of his tears. 

"Let's make the video…" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If Kenma was being honest he'd say that the video went ok. Aside from the random bits of emotional crying throughout the video, the two boys had gone over everything. From Akaashi and Bokuto moving in, to the first signs of cheating to kicking Kuroo out and inviting Akaashi to live with him. Obviously, not all of the content they recorded would make it into the video, especially not the part where Bokuto almost said Kuroo's name during sex but nevertheless, it was there. 

As soon as the camera was off, Kenma sighed and rested his head against the desk while Akaashi rubbed light circles on his back. They were both exhausted, starving and in desperate need of something lighthearted or fun to do. 

"Takeout?" Akaashi offered, knowing cooking would be way too much of a hassle. 

Kenma nodded, turning his head so he could look at Akaashi, his cheek now smushed against the desk. 

"We could watch Face Off again." The blond suggested. 

"You'd have to get up first for that." Akaashi teased. 

Kenma groaned dramatically, but got up anyways, following Akaashi to the living room. 

"Don't fall asleep this time," Kenma teased, making Akaashi blush slightly. 

"You fell asleep first." 

"I heard you snoring."

"That was you, I don't snore." 

"You sure?" 

"Positive." 

"Well see, then." 

Both boys ended up falling asleep around midnight with Kenma's head resting peacefully on Akaashi's shoulder. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later, Kenma awoke to a barrage of tweets from his latest video. 

Yatchi Takashi @violet…  
@Kodzuken That's horrible! You and Akaashi-San deserve better! 

Hiyoko Hitashi @Hiyoy…  
@Kodzuken Glad you left, cheaters are the worst

Kiki Dawn @missyme...  
@Kodzuken I can't believe Kuroo-San would do something like that! 

Kimoko Watashi @bu…  
@Kodzuken For what it's worth, I think you and Akaashi get along pretty well. I'm looking forward to more videos of you two :)


End file.
